


Old Fashion

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [2]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Meet, Love, Fuck. Not necessarily in this order.无情节纯水





	Old Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> 纯是为了搞田丸

田丸是第二性别觉醒者这件事，稻见是知道的，但也仅仅是知道而已。按照规定，第二性别公职人员一律要使用气味阻隔剂，并且需要定期注射抑制剂。田丸本来就是个一丝不苟的人，身上的气味永远是统一发放的那一款。即使在激烈的打斗过后，田丸也会及时补上喷雾。

简单来说，稻见从来不知道田丸的信息素气味，也不知道田丸的具体第二性别。因此一开始稻见并没有意识到发生了什么。

那时他们正在追捕一个未成年的Alpha，田丸先于稻见将其压制住，稻见赶来时，闻到被田丸压制的少年Alpha恶意地释放出大量信息素，试图压迫田丸。

少年那点信息素对稻见来说根本不算什么，他本能地外放了信息素，正打算嘲讽两句，一阵甜腻的味道横扫过来。少年肉眼可见地红了起来，瘫软在地。田丸冷漠地给他铐上手铐，把人拽起来，走向稻见。

稻见困惑地环顾左右。“这里是不是有Omega发情了？”他犹豫地握着手机，“是不是应该通知疾控中心来着？”

田丸露出一个被逗笑的表情。“是我。”

“啊。”稻见说。他缓了缓，“那你……”

田丸已经押着人走远了。稻见心神不宁地跟了上去，田丸的信息素已经淡了下去，但稻见仍然能从阻隔剂中分辨出来，更别说就靠在田丸身上的少年。

稻见把人押上车，恶狠狠地瞪了少年的裤裆一眼。他坐到副驾驶座上，田丸从抽屉中取出阻隔剂喷了两下，抛给稻见，在稻见的喷嚏声中发动车辆。

“你……”稻见喷了好几下，难得地畏手畏脚起来，“没事吗？”

“啊，你在担心这个吗？”田丸看起来似乎并没有受到影响。“本来就该打抑制剂了，被那小子闻出来了吧。没事的，现在还是初期，交接过嫌犯以后再告退也来得及。”

既然他都这么说了，稻见好像也不好再说什么。等到震惊稍微退却以后，他不禁笑了起来。“你就那样直接外放信息素了！我估计那小子吓傻了。”

田丸也勾了勾嘴角，评论道：“一点常识也没有的傻瓜。”

“不要挑衅警官啊，”稻见靠在椅背上，“他大概是黄色小说看多了吧，还以为信息素一放Omega都会跪倒吗？”

“稻见你的话，倒是有可能，”田丸说。

稻见僵住了。他从后视镜里看向田丸，后者正在专注地看着路况。

“呃……抱歉？”稻见尴尬地说。

田丸分出心神来瞥了他一眼。“啊，抱歉，”他说，“并不是在暗示什么……只是你的信息素强度确实超标。阻隔剂很难完全掩盖。”

稻见自觉地拿起喷雾又喷了两下。“你应该早点告诉我的。”

“不是什么大事，”田丸已经收回了视线。

如他所说，直到交接过后，田丸才向吉永班长请假。班长露出了吃惊的表情，小声问了句什么。田丸扭过头来，稻见立刻移开视线。

“给他也请假吧，以防万一，”他听见田丸如此说道。

“我？”稻见跳了起来。吉永怀疑地看了他一眼。“好吧，三天是吗？”

田丸点点头。

他们下楼时稻见热切地表达了对田丸的感激之情，田丸哭笑不得地问道：“放假就那么开心吗？”

“那当然啦！整整三天不用训练——啊，最好别有突发情况。”稻见没心没肺地说道。

“好吧，记得回来上班就是。”田丸说道，显然打算就此作别。当他发现稻见还跟着他时，田丸不客气地问道：“还有什么事吗？”

“你打算坐电车回去吗？”稻见问道，“你……你的信息素浓了起来。”

田丸有些纳闷地低头闻了闻。“是吗？”

“我可以开车送你，”稻见说，“反正那辆车也只有我们用。或者有人能来接你吗？”

田丸目不转睛地看着他，稻见回以镇定的微笑。片刻以后，田丸牵动嘴角，勾出一个浅浅的笑容。“那就麻烦你了。”

他们重新回到车里，这次田丸坐在副驾驶座上。他再次补了阻隔喷雾，稻见好心地没告诉他阻隔剂已经掩盖不了他过于甜腻的信息素了。

他发动了车辆，才想起一个重要的问题。稻见看向田丸，后者似乎正在放空思绪。

“该怎么走？”稻见问道。

田丸回过神来，掏出手机。他在锁屏界面上停留了片刻，忽然抬头看向稻见。“我似乎，”他调整了一下，再开口声音回归了正常，“我似乎失控了。”

“……啊，我也发现了，”稻见整个地侧过身来。“我也是。”

田丸没有看他。“是抑制剂的副作用吗？”他自言自语道。稻见在心里答了个是。长期使用抑制剂确实会让下一次风期变得迅疾。再说，抑制剂的效果是会衰退的，尤其田丸承受着高压，又于多个Alpha频繁接触。

田丸的拇指在手机屏幕上来回滑动着。稻见让自己的大脑继续运转，保持安静，耐心地等待着。

回过头来想想，失控也许在田丸外放信息素之前就开始了。那是很稻见的做法，但田丸并不是这种人。如果那时他已经收到风期影响，轻率地外放信息素就说得通了。

他注意到田丸的呼吸加速了。但仅仅是在一息之后，田丸立刻放缓了呼吸。他终于做出了决定。“你能保证不进行最终标记吗？”他坦率地问道。

稻见缓慢眨了下眼睛。他有点想问田丸为何如此笃定自己愿意，但这似乎确实没什么好问的，毕竟他完全可以直接打个电话而不是主动提出送田丸回家。他看着田丸放大的瞳孔，转而说道：“我会尽量。”

毕竟，他也长期注射抑制剂。田丸点点头，忽然笑了。“你是什么时候发现的？”

稻见移开视线。“在回来的时候，你的信息素就已经压制不住了。”田丸若有所思地点点头，笑意缓慢地褪去。稻见不禁为自己辩解道：“但那时我还没意识到可能会……”

“不要紧，”田丸温和地打断了他，“我们两个都训练有素，只要有一个人能保持理智就好。”他顿了顿，补充道：“另外，我还要谢谢你。和熟悉的队友渡过风期也许是最好的解决方案了。”他把打开导航的手机递给稻见。

他说这话时的神情让稻见相信背后还有很多故事。也许有一天田丸会让他知道。如果没有那一天也没关系，稻见对于现在的田丸就已经足够满意。他握住潮湿的机壳，再次发动车辆。


End file.
